Description of Related Art
In the past, wood rod butts have been used, as well as stronger, but heavier, aluminum rod butts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,141 illustrates a fishing rod butt and reel seat which is hollow and includes a receptacle for receiving the end of a boat rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,157 discloses a multi-part butt and reel seat in which a fishing rod blank extends through the interior of the butts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,227 illustrates a fishing rod including a handle portion which has a piece of rod blank extending therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,520,587 discloses a fishing rod butt having a rod blank extending therethrough and projecting from its forward end and received within the end of a tubular fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,398,369 illustrates a modular fishing rod having a handle which includes a centrally disposed piece of rod blank.
There has been prior use, but unknown patents with relation to the use of a dual layer hand grip for use on fishing rods designed to protect the rod from abrasions. This prior use included a foam inner portion and a more dense protective outer coating.
None of the prior art fishing rod butts provided the desired relatively light modular construction with strength and versatility which are objects of the instant invention.